Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Season 1
Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars 'is an All-Star spin off of 'Anxiety's Drag Race. 10 returning contestants from past seasons compete for a chance to be inducted into the "Anxiety Induced Hall of Fame". All Stars 1 was confirmed on Sunday 31st, March, during Season 4. A queen RuVeal took place on Sunday, April 14th, 2019 with a premiere date of Tuesday, April 16th, 2019. The winner of the first season will win a lifetime supply of Inglot Cosmetics, be the face of the the 2020 Balengiaga Summer Campaign, a 2 month luxurious getaway to the Montage Kapalua Bay Resort in Hawaii, a years supply of Absolut Vodka and a cash prize of $100,000. On June, 7th, Gia Martini 'was crowned the winner, 'Rosebud 'was the runner-up. Contestants Contestants Progress :█ The contestant won ''Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars. :█ The contestant was eliminated and did not reach the final Lip Sync. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy. The contestant won $10,000 and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy along with another contestant. The contestant won $5,000, and the power to eliminate another contestant. :█ The contestant was in the top two, but did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly positive critiques. :█ The contestant was safe, they received mostly negative critiques. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom two and was eliminated by the winner of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant was in the bottom three and two were eliminated by the winners of the Lip Sync for your Legacy. :█ The contestant didn't compete in the challenge and became a juror. :█ The contestant didn't place in the Top 2 and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant placed in the Top 2, did not win the Lip Sync for your Legacy and was eliminated again. :█ The contestant placed in the Top 2 and won the Lip Sync for your Legacy thus returning to the competition. Top 2 Lipstick Choices █ The contestant was not eliminated, as All Star rules were suspended. Queen's Winning Earnings '''Episodes Episode 1: "Anxiety Induced Variety Show" Airdate: April 16th, 2019 Synopsis: 10 All Stars return to compete for $100,000 and a place in the Anxiety Induced Hall of Fame! Their first challenge is to showcase their talents in an Anxiety Induced Variety Show. With guest judge Miss Juicy Baby! * Guest Judge: Miss Juicy Baby! * Mini Challenge: '''Reading Is Fundamental * '''Mini-Challenge Winner: Bronzation * Mini-Challenge Prize: $2500 gift card from Krispy Kreme Donuts * Maxi Challenge: Anxiety Induced Variety Show * Top Two: Armani Nicole & The Predator * Maxi Challenge Prize: 7 Night Stay for Two at the The Byron at Byron Resort & Spa in NSW, Australia and a sickening collection of products from Tatcha Luxury Skin Care. * Lip Sync Winner: Armani Nicole * Bottom Two: Angelic Ko & Flute * Lip Sync Song: "Runaway (U and I)" by Galantis * Eliminated: Flute * Farewell Message: "Peace out y'all. We are ALL STARS!" Entrance Order All Star Talent Show Extravaganza Episode 2: "All Stars Snatch Game" Airdate: April 19th, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars impersonate celebrities in an All Star edition of the Snatch Game. Guest Judges include ''Nicki Minaj and Wendy Williams. * '''Guest Judges: '''Nicki Minaj & Wendy Williams * '''Maxi Challenge:' Impersonate celebrities in an All Star edition of the Snatch Game. * Top Two: Bronzation & Zipitor * Maxi Challenge Prize: A stunning wig collection from Drag By Chariel and a $1000 gift card from Hamburger Mary's. * Lip Sync Winner: Bronzation * Bottom Two: Angelic Ko & Buffy Brookes * Lip Sync Song: "G4L" by Rihanna * Eliminated: Angelic Ko * Farewell Message: "さようならそして幸運なスキニー。(Good bye and good luck skinnies)." Snatch Game Characters Episode 3: "Beauty Guru: The Musical" Airdate: April, 25th, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars pull out all the moves, tricks and knowledge of beauty gurus on YouTube and peform in Beauty Guru: The Musical. Guest Judges include Will Smith and Marc Jacobs * Guest Judges:'' Will Smith & Marc Jacobs * '''Maxi Challenge:' Wow the judges in a live singing, dance number inspired by YouTube Beauty Gurus * Top Two: Gia Martini & Rosebud * Maxi Challenge Prize: A stunning custom latex gown from Jane Doe Latex and a $5000 gift card from Gucci * Lip Sync Winner: Gia Martini * Bottom Two: Armani Nicole & Zipitor * Lip Sync Song: "The Girl Is Mine" by 99 Souls * Eliminated: Armani Nicole * Farewell Message: "Kinda robbed but still kinda cute. Choke Gia jk luv u xx" Beauty Guru Characters Episode 4: "Smash That App" Airdate: May, 5th, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars create and star in commercials for new sex toy market apps. Guest Judges include Mila Kunas and James Franco. * Guest Judges:' ''Mila Kunas & James Franco * '''Maxi Challenge:' Create and star in commercials for new sex toy market apps * Top Two: Gia Martini & The Predator * Maxi Challenge Prize: 3 sets of luggage from TravelPro and a years supply of Jamba Juice smoothie vouchers. * Lip Sync Winner/s: Gia Martini & The Predator * Bottom Three: Buffy Brookes,' Rosebud '& Zara Crumble * Lip Sync Song: "The Night Is Still Young" by Nicki Minaj * Eliminated: Buffy Brookes '''& Zara Crumble' * '''Farewell Message '— Buffy Brookes: ''"Buff is out but my marvelous legacy will marinate these walls xx BB"'' * Farewell Message '''— ''''Zara C''rumble:' "Oh well:/ should have waited till AS2. kill it Rosie <3"'' Sex Toy Market App Teams Episode 5: "Circustastic" Airdate: May, 12th, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars peform and wow in a risky live action packed Circus Act! Guest Judges include CupcakKe and Snoop Dogg. * ''Guest Judges: CupcakKe & Snoop Dogg * '''Maxi Challenge: '''Peform and wow a live audience in a Circus Act * '''Top Two:' Bronzation & Gia Martini * Maxi Challenge Prize: A $3000 gift card from Steam & Forster mattresses and 1000 credits from Postmates. * Lip Sync Winner: Bronzation * Bottom Three: Rosebud, The Predator & Zipitor * Lip Sync Song: "Duck Duck Goose" by CupcakKe * Eliminated: None Circus Act Stunts Episode 6: "Bring Back My All Stars" Airdate: May, 18th, 2019 Synopsis: The Eliminated Queens are back to compete for a chance to return to the competition! Only there is one small twist... The remaining Queens get to choose who returns! * ''Guest Judges: Charli XCX & Lizzo'' * Maxi Challenge: '''Design and create two looks for the Legacy Ball * '''Top Two: Armani Nicole & Flute * Maxi Challenge Prize: A custom website from Squarespace and a $2500 prize package from Sparkle * Returning Queen: Armani Nicole * Lip Sync Song: "Blame It On Your Love (feat. Lizzo)" by Charli XCX Jury Votes Episode 7: "A Family Makeover" Airdate: May, 26th, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars transform their beloved family into members of their drag family. Diana Ross & Candy Darling guest judge! * ''Guest Judges: Diana Ross & Candy Darling'' * Maxi Challenge: '''Transform their family into members of their drag family. * '''Top Two: Armani Nicole & Rosebud * Maxi Challenge Prize: A sickening collection of jewels from Fierce Drag Jewels and a $3000 gift card from Shoe Cup. * Lip Sync Winner: Rosebud * Bottom 2: Bronzation '''& Zipitor ' * '''Lip Sync Song:' "How Ya Doin'" by Little Mix * Eliminated: Zipitor * Farewell Message: '''"Bye ladies, you were all so sweet... well some of you:/ xx" '''Episode 8: "The All Star Ball" Airdate: June, 3rd, 2019 Synopsis: The All Stars pull out their sewing machines and create 3 sickening looks for the All Star Ball. ''Katy Perry & MizKizzie guest judge! * ''Guest Judges: Katy Perry & MizKizzie '' * Maxi Challenge: '''Design and create 3 sickening looks for the All Star Ball * '''Top Two: Gia Martini & Rosebud * Maxi Challenge Prize: An exclusive copy of Katy Perry's new album and a $2000 gift card from Morgan Well's Drag Closet. * Lip Sync Winner: Gia Martini * Bottom 3: Armani Nicole,' Bronzation' & The Predator * Lip Sync Song: "Never Reall Over'" by Katy Perry * Eliminated: Armani Nicole Episode 9: "The Grand Finale" Airdate: June, 7th, 2019 Synopsis: The Top 4 All Stars write and peform a verse from Lady Gaga's hit song "So Happy I Could Die". The queens also prepare for an Anxiety Induced finale twist as they lipsync for the Crown! Tove Lo and Silky Nutmeg Ganache guest judge. * ''Guest Judges: Tove Lo and Silky Nutmeg Ganache-'' * Maxi Challenge: 'Write and peform a verse from Lady Gaga's hit song "So Happy I Could Die". * '''Top Two All Stars: Gia Martini '& '''Rosebud * Eliminated Queens: Bronzation '& 'The Predator * Lip Sync Songs: **"Disco Tits" by Tove Lo (Gia vs Bronzation) **"Sweet Spot by Kim Petras (Rosebud vs The Predator) **"So Happy I Could Die by Lady Gaga (Gia vs Rosebud) * Winner Of Anxiety's Drag Race All Stars: Gia Martini Lip Sync for the Crown Bracket Gallery